A Fresh New Start
by tonksremus2332
Summary: I know what you're thinking... I think. Yes an odd pairing but why not? Teddy and Alex are good pairing I think so please enjoy. And ofcourse R&R Rated T only for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Teddy's day had gone bad to worse. Owen had comfronted her about mistreating Christiana. He had come up to her during her only free time she had and then yelled at her. Not caring that the nurses could hear him. After he was done he just walked away not even waiting to hear her side of the story. She was simply trying to let Christina have free rein. Teddy could tell that she was a good surgeon but it seeemed that they never actually let her fall. They would catch and fix everything, never letting her fall flat on her butt. But that wasn't the reason why she was so upset. She couldn't believe that Owen would think she could take out her misery on Christina. _It wasn't her fault that Owen was utterly in love with her, and not me,_ Teddy thought. Not to mention that her patient's surgery was being moved back a day because all the O.R's were full and some other patients needs were greater than hers.

I wonder if I was to simply disapear if people would notice? Or I just died what would happen? Dying wouldn't be so bad could it? Atleast I wouldn't feel the pain anymore. Teddy gave herself a mental shock. Hurting yourself and commiting suicide is not the answer to your problems. Her battle in her mind was intrupted when her pager started to go off.

Teddy started to run down to the Emergency room. By the time she got down there Owen was already dealing with the patient.

"What's the problem." She asked looking down at the chart so she wouldn't have to look at his breath taking eyes.

"The patient tried to commit suicide by stabbing herself in the heart. The job was almost done when her friend walked into the door and called the police. I stabilized her but she will need surgery. She knicked her heart while trying to stab herself." Owen told her.

"You're very lucky you're friend found you before you bled out." Owen told her before he left.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Altman, I will be performing you're surgery today. What's your name?"

"My name is Elizabeth and I don't want you to perform my surgery." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Oh, is there someone who you would perfer to perform the surgery for you?" teddy said. Her feelings were kind of hurt.

"No. I want to die. Why do you think I tried to kill myself? Or, for the fun of it or for the joy of feeling the pain? I hate my life; it sucks!"

"I know how you feel." Teddy murmered beforer walking out of the room.

***

It was lunch and Teddy had nowhere to sit. She couldn't sit with Callie and Arizona because Owen was there. And she definetly wan't sitting with Meredith and _them_.

She spotted a table with no one occupying it and decided to sit there. After she but her tray down she grabbed her book and began to read.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" someone asked from behind her.

"Sure." Teddy said. When she looked behind her she saw it was Alex Karev.

"Thanks. I wouldn've sat by myself but there are no more empty tabels." He said while he sat down.

"So who are you avoiding." Teddy asked, while looking over the top of her book.

"No one." Alex said while lookin over at the tabel behind him.

"Hooey. You're avoiding that whole tabel behind you." Teddy siad with a smirk

"You can't talk. You're avoinding the group behind you too. Why?" Alex mummered while stabbing a cucumber.

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you're avoiding the blonde."

"She had cancer. We got married. She was cured and she left me." He said looking down at hie salad.

"I'm in love with Owen and he _was_ in love me. We couldn't be together because he was engaged and we were in the Army in Baghad. When he called me I thought he wanted me to come here because he missed me. Not because his girlfriend needed a teacher. Now he thinks I'm trying to ruin Christina's career when I was just letting her have a little room to do stuff on her own. But no I'm taking out my misery on her." Teddy said while she was mindlessly snapping her celery sticks in half.

"Dude that sucks but my story is better than yours. I win" Alex said with a smirk.

"Okay you're right. That kind of makes me feel better." Teddy said smiling. It seemed odd to actually smile; she hadn't done it in so long.

"What is my prize?" Alex said.

"What prize?" she asked confused.

"For having a better sad story than you." He said whil laughing.

"Oh, how about some grapes and a part of a home made blueberry muffin?"

"That will do." He said smiling.

Some of the other tabels had notice the odd pair sitting together and laughing.

"I didn't know that Alex and Teddy were freinds." Christina said.

"Is that her name. It sounds like stripper name." Izzie said while she watched her husband.

_At the other tabel._

"Look who Teddy is sitting with." Arizona said.

"Alex. Why is she sitting with Alex? I invited her to eat with us today." Callie said looking at Owen.

"He yelled at her telling her that she was just jelous of Christina and thatt she was just trying to ruin her career." Mark said, also looking at Owen.

"Okay I admitt that was a stupid thing I did and I was actually going to apologive to her for being so rude." Owen said while lifting his hands up as if he were surendering himself.

"Go do it right now,"Arizona told him "that was really mean. She was only trying to let Christina have a little space. Teddy thought that her teachers had always been there to catch her when she was about to fall. She was never given to the chance to catch herself." Arizona finished shaking her head.

Everybody stared at her. "What we like to talk to each other." She said while looking around.

Back to Teddy's table

"You have to feed me the grapes by the way." Alex said with a slick grin.

"Yeah right." Teddy said pushing the grapes and the muffin tworads him on a napkin.

"I'm the winner so I get to get whatever I want. So feed me grapes."Alex said trying not laugh.

"Sure why not. Atleast my spouse didn't leave me." Teddy said.

If that would have been anyone else he would have blown a fuze. But for some reason he wasn't mad at Teddy. It actually made him laugh.

"Atleast my person told me they loved me and didn't call so I could teach their partner." Alex with a smirk.

"You win again. Alright I'll feed you your grapes." Teddy said leaning froward to put a grape in Alex's mouth.

"Thoes are really good grapes. Not too sweet but not too sour." Alex said while he chewed his grape.

_Why did I just get tingles all the way up my arm? And it felt like my stomach just dropped out of my body._ Teddy wondered.

Why did I feel like a schoolboy when she fed me a grape? I didn't feel this way when Izzie fed me things. Alex didn't know what was happening. But he knew he liked it.

"Don't stop." Alex said.

"What?" Teddy asked. _Why is my heart pounding?_

"Don't stop feeding my grapes." _What did she think I meant?_

"Oh. OK." She leaned over and fed him another grape.

"Excuse me." Alex and Teddy had been so involved with theier thoughts that they hadn't noticed Izzie and Owen appear in front of them.

Izzie's face was red with fury. "What a fun little party you'll are having." She kept on looking at Alex's mouth. That's when Teddy noticed that she was holding the grape that was partialy in Alex's mouth. She quickly moved her her hand away.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to sit with us today. Like you used too." Izzie pointed out.

"No thanks, I'm enojoying myself alot over here so you can go back and sit down." Alex said pointing back to her tabel.

"I'm really sorry Teddy I said some really horibble things to you and it wasn't right. I was just really frustrated about a patient and then Christina... it was just a realk hectic day. Arizona is really upset which means Callie has to make her happy again no matter what, so that means I'm in the dog house." Owen said with a sheepish grin.

"I forgive you Owen." Teddy told him.

"Callie wanted to invite you to come sit with us if you would like too." Owenntold her.

_Owen or Alex? _"No I rather enjoy sitting with Alex." She told him and turned back to Alex. "Would you like to go walk out side or something?"

"I'd love too."Alex told her. He got up and gave Izzie a stare. "Bye now." He told her as he took Teddy's lunch bag and book.

As they walked past the two tabels Mredith said "Alex you really should come sit with your _wife_ you know." While giving Tedy an evil look.

"No thanks I much rather walk with Teddy. Anyway I thought you were okay with married guys hanging out with girls. Kind of like you and Derek a couple of years back, right." Alex retorted back.

"Well he was getting a divorce because his marriag was in crumbles." Meredith told him as her cheeks turned bright red.

"No offense Alex. But isn't that kind of like your marriage right now?" Teddy said with a sweet smile, while looking at Alex.

"That basicaly sums up my marriage. Maybe I should get a divorde too."Alex said while nodding.

As Teddy and Alex walked off again Arizna stopped them. "I thought you were going to sit by us today?" Arizona said, while poutting.

"I was but I didn't want to sit with Owen." Teddy said sheepishly.

"Wait he didn't apologive?" Arizona said while looking back at Owen.

"Oh he did. I just think I'm going to enjoy sitting with Alex more today." Teddy told her as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Izzie's Locker

"I can't believe him," Izzie said flustered "he'd rather hang out with that Teddy girl rather than us." She kept on raving on about this until Cristina told her to shut up.

"If this bothers you so much how about you talk to her or him." Meredith said while putting her coat in her locker.

"As if you're the one to tell someone to confront to something." Izzie snapped at Meredith.

Meredith didn't have time to report since Bailey walked into the room. Along with Teddy, who had a smirk on her face.

"Karev you're in the pit with Meredith. Cristina with Trauma, don't give me that look. Dr. Altman didn't need you in her service today."

"Sorry Cristina but I will use Dr. _Stevens today_." Teddy said with a smirk.

"There is no Dr. Stevens." Izzie curtly told her. "But there is a Dr. Karev."

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot the connection. But I will be taking Dr. Karev with me today." Dr. Altman told Cristina.

Alex had a huge grin on his face. When Teddy saw this it made her heart sore.

"Don't just stand there." Yelled Bailey. As she said this all the residents jumped and scurried out of the room.

Izzie walked in front of Teddy and asked "Why do you want me on your service today?"

"You're a new face. Someone, who usually doesn't work with Cardio, like Cristina. I believe that you should at least know something in all fields. Here's the file of the patient she will need to be watched." Teddy told her. "I will be up there in 30 minutes so you have some time to get acquainted with the patient."

"Anything else?" Izzie asked her.

"Not for now." Teddy said as she walked off.

"Where are you going?" Teddy said as she tried to catch up with Teddy.

"Down to the pit." Teddy stated briskly as the elevator closed.

***

"What can I do you for?" Alex whispered inside Teddy's ear.

Teddy jumped a little and turned around slowly.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted in on a surgery today. I'm going to need a couple of extra hands on this case." Teddy said while she tried to take hold over the chills Alex had given her.

"Sure thanks. I loved to. I was wondering if you know... umm." Alex was starting to stammer a little.

Teddy's beeper started to go off. "Umm sorry I got to take this." She told them as she started to walk away sadly.

"Would you like to have lunch with me today?" Alex yelled down the hallway.

Teddy turned around. "I'd love to." She told him as she smiled while she was walking backwards.

Crash!

The door opened behind Teddy and slammed into her. Teddy went down like a prized champion, landing on a heap in the corner. The gurney kept on going as the person who was rolling screamed. "Get ready there's been a fire at a hotel. There are more behind me." Just like he said a couple of seconds later sirens were blaring and people were running around. Alex ran over to Teddy while trying not to get run over by a gurney. When he finally reached her she was knocked out with a pretty ugly slash on her face.

"I got you Teddy." Alex whispered as he tried to pick her up. But when he tried this she began to whimper. "What's the matter Teddy?" he asked with concern.

"My rib really hurts. I just want the pain to go way." She whispered before she totally blacked out.

Alex picked her up and tried to find a place to put her. Tons of people were swarming in the pit. Alex couldn't find a place to put her.

"Alex! Where in the world is Alex. He is suppose to be in the pit with me today!" Meredith screamed from some where to his left. Then he saw Owen. _ Owen would definitely know where to put her_.

"Dr. Hunt! Dr. Hunt! I need some help." Alex screamed.

"Everyone needs help Karev that's why-" but he didn't finish because he saw Teddy in his arms. "What happened?" he asked with a mask of concern on his face.

"She was hit by the door and gurney. Where should I put her?" Alex asked him.

"There is no room down here. Put her in a room up stairs, you'll have to carry her since there are no more gurneys. I want an up date on her as soon as she wakes up." Owen finished as he ran towards a screaming patient.

Alex walked carefully and slowly to the elevator. He was surprised when he found out that she was so light. When the elevator opened Izzie was starting to walk out.

"What are you doing?" Izzie asked as he walked passed her.

"Taking her up stairs, she was hit by the door." Alex said as the door closed.

As he reached an empty room he ran into Arizona.

"What happened?" she screamed as she saw what he was carrying.

"I asked Teddy if she wanted to go to lunch with me. When she turned around the E.R. door burst opened and hit her. Before she passed out she said her rib hurt. Hunt told me to get her a room up here and give him updates." Alex told her as he laid her down on the bed.

"Karev, I want you to go get Callie and tell her to come up here and help me. I bet she's going to have some broken bones." Arizona told him.

Alex simply nodded and ran out the door. When he found Callie he repeated the story and got her to come up stairs. After Callie saw Teddy she told him to go get Mark. By the time he found Mark told him the story and got him to come upstairs Teddy had already woken.

"I'm fine I just need to get back to work." Teddy told Arizona as she tried to get out of bed.

"Sweetie, you have 2 broken ribs your left hand is fractured. You are not okay." Arizona told her.

"Teddy just listen to Arizona please." Alex told her.

Teddy began to blush and said "Okay." She tells him and gets back in the bed.

"We'll be right back." Callie tells them as her, Mark, and, Arizona leave the room.

"How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you?" Alex asks her.

"No, I'm fine thanks for asking though." Teddy said with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"You can't be fine. You have 2 broken ribs, a gash on your head, and your left head is fractured." Alex told her as he smoothed out her blankets absent mindedly.

"Now that you put it that way, I guess you're right." Teddy told him.

"I'm always right." He told her with a smile.

"Crap." Teddy said suddenly.

"What?" Alex asked with panic in his voice.

"My I.V. came out. Can you do it for me?" she asked in a voice that was very innocent.

"Sure, I don't mind." He told her as he took her hand and gently put in the needle.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." She said not directly looking him the eye.

Sudden impulse told Alex to do something that was totally not rational. He kissed Teddy's cheek and jumped back immediately. Alex looked down, when he looked up again Teddy had a smile on her face.

"Sorry?" he asked more like a question than a statement.

"Don't be." She told him with a bigger grin. When she saw him backing up towards the door the smile came off her face.

"Where are you going?" she asked him sadness creeping in to her voice.

"Just because you're hurt doesn't mean that you get to skip out on our lunch dat." Alex told her with a smile.

Before he was completely out of the room and came back to the side of her bed and kissed her. Then he ran out of her room.

"Hurry back!" Teddy screamed still dazed by the kiss._ I have a date with Alex Karev. This week stared off pretty bad but now it's freakin awesome. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I meant to leave a message on the 2__nd__ chapter but I didn' here it is : I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any charecter of it. Done. Thanks to the people who reviewed. I thought that my story had no point but you proved me wrong. This one has a litlle of Mark and again._

_ ~Caitlyn (tonksremus2332)_

Alex's thoughts

When Alex finally got off the elavator he ran to find Dr. Hunt. Instead of finding him he ran into Meredith.

"Where the hell were you?" Meredith asked him.

"None of your buisness." Alex told her as he tried to brush her off.

"The hell it is. I had to deal with all this chaos by myself. Me and Hunt were going crazy with all of this." She told him as she flung her hands around.

"Dr. Karev how is she?" Dr. Hunt asked him as he put the chart on the desk.

"She's awake and stable but she has a couple of crushed ribs and her left hand is fractured." Alex told him.

"Anything else?" Owen asked nervously.

"Well she has a couple of nasty scars on her face." Alex told him as he took in the scared look on Owens face.

"She's always had a pretty face." Owen said, but Alex thought that he was saying this more to himself than to Alex. Owen thanked Alex and just walked away while looking down at the ground.

"Did something happen to Christina?" Meredith asked.

"What? No Teddy was the one who was injured." Alex told her. "Why would you think that?"

"He said 'she's always had a pretty face'." Meredith said. "Why would he say that?" she asked with disgust tainting her voice.

"Who wouldn't say that Teddy had a pretty face?" Alex asked.

"Maybe a married man." Meredith shot back

"I'm not going to be a 'married man' much longer." Alex told her as he walked way from her.

He got back into the elavator and went to find Teddy's locker. As he stepped into attending's lounge he was blown away. When he got in there he was surprised to see Bailey asleep on the couch. Across from her was a man staring at her intently. When he saw Alex he pretended to be reading a magizine. _Creeper_ Alex thought. He went to the lockers trying to figure out which one was hers. Alex walked through the row of lockers when he smelled it. It was the smell of Teddy's perfume, jasmine. He took a step back and found the source of the smell. Alex opened the locker and was happy to see Teddy's purse, lunch bag, and book in there.

"Ben what in the world are you doing?" Bailey screamed.

"Um nothing really." The man named Ben said.

"You were staring at me. _Again._" Bailey told him.

"I just think you're so pretty. And you looked real peaceful when you were sleeping." Ben told her.

_Oh my god. I have to get out of here._ Alex thought. This was just getting down right creepy. All of asudden he heard a giggle. Yes a gigggle come from the couch. _I'm going to be scarred for the rest of my life._ Alex thought to himself. He grabbed the book and lunch box from the locker and quietly closed the locker. As quietly as he could he walked throught the row of lockers and peeked at the locker. Bailey and this Ben guy were making out on the couch. Alex ran to the door without looking back at the couch.

He only stopped when there was a floor seperating them. Alex took the elavator to Teddy's floor. When he was about to step out he ran into Derek.

"What's wrong Alex, you look like you just saw a ghost." Derek said with a laugh.

"Worse. Much worse." Alex mutterd as he walked away.

Teddy's Thoughts

_He's been gone for long time._ Teddy thought to herself. That's when she saw him round the corner.

She smiled when she saw him carrying her lunch and book.

"Sorry I took so long I ran into some problems, but I brought your book and lunch." He told her as he lifted them up for her to see.

"What kind of problems?" she asked as she motioned for him to sit down on the bed.

"Well Meredith yelled at me for ditching the pit." Alex told her with a smile.

"Something else seems to be troubling you." Teddy told him as slowls for his hand.

"When I went to go find your locker I saw this guy starring at Bailey. Bailey caught him and he said he thought she was pretty." Alex said with a shudder.

"What's wrong with that?" Teddy said while she wished he would stop moving his hands around so much.

"That's not the worse. I started to hear giggling and I started to freak out. Next thing I know Bailey was making out with the creeper. I think I'm going to need therapy." Alex tells her.

_I'm going to take a big leap here_. "Would a kiss make it better?" Teddy asked him.

Alex's eyes got wide, he was shocked but happy. "Yes please." He told her with a smile.

Teddy leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Do you feel better now." Teddy whisperd to Alex

Alex nodded, "I feel bad though. You're the one injured, you should be the one getting a kiss."

"That would make me feel better." Teddy said with a grin.

This time Alex was the one to lean forward to give a kiss. This kiss wasn't as sweet as the other kisses. Alex was shocked when Teddy pushed him back and deepened the kiss. He wraped his hand into her hair; it as so soft.

"As much as I think you two are cute this is not so good for healing." Arizona said from the door.

Teddy looked like she wanted to stab Arizona with anything she could get her hands on.

"That's means no making out on the bed." Callie told them. While Arizona was giggling.

Mark walked in and stared at Alex " Haven't you slept with enough delirious women this week Karev?"

Teddy gave him a confused look. With that he took Mark outside so they coulf finally get things settled out

"She loves you, you know that right. She was drunk on vodka. When I walked in she ws finishing off her third bottle of vodka and I saw a bottle of tequilia under her bed too." Alex told him as he got up, which made Teddy very upset.

"So you admitt, you took advantage of her." Mark said as he moved closer to Alex.

"No I didn't, I kissed her and she kissed me back." Alex told him with a glare. "It's not like she likes me anyway. I'm pretty sure she called me Mark a couple of times but I was too drunk to notice. Talk to her man, she's been miserbale. Have you not seen her lately?"

"No not in a couple of days. I've been avoiding her." Mark said sheepishly.

"She has died her blonde. You know she has to be going crazy." Alex told him.

"That explains why there's been a blonde intern staring at me." Mark said bewilderd.

"I think you should go talk to her." Alex told hhim softly.

"Thanks Karev. I'm just letting you know that if ever even think about touching her again I will kiil you." Mark said with a grimance.

"I don't think that will be happening." Alex told him as he stepped back into Teddy's room.

"What was that about?" Teddy asked him.

"Just a misuderstooding that's all." Alex told her with a smile.

"Where did Mark just go Alex?" Callie asked him.

"To go talk with Lexie." Akex told her.

"We're going to go eat lunch. Do you want to come?" Arizona asked him as her and Callie moved tworads the door.

Alex just remeberd the whole reason why all of this happened was to get lunch. "No I'm eating up here. Thanks though."

With that the two girls left.

"Do you want part of my sandwich?" Teddy asked him.

"Thanks." Alex said as took part of the sandwich.

After the two of them ate the shared lunch Alex had to go back to lunch. But every 30 minutes he would come visit her.

"Came to say goodbye?" Teddy asked him with a sad smile.

"Nope. I already went home got a pair of clean clothes and my toothbrush. And I brought some DVD's for us to watch." Alex said as put his bag on her chair.

"You don't have to." Teddy told him.

"But I want to. So Which movie?" Alex said as he sat on her bed.

They ended up watching _Land of the Lost_. Teddy was half-asleep when the movie ended. Alex tried to get out of the bed but Teddy stopped him.

"Don't go." She mummered as she grabed his haned.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to be on the chair right there." He told her as he tried to slide his hand out of her grip.

"I mean stay in the bed with me." Teddy told him with a pleading look.

"I don't want to hurt you or anything." Alex told her as he lokked at her ribs.

"Don't worry. I'm on so many drugs right now I can't feel a thing." Teddy said with a slight grin.

"Alright I'll stay right here, even though it's against hospital rules." Alex said sarcasticly.

Teddy cuddeled up to Alex, _Oh my gosh he smells so good,_Teddy thought to herself_._ She was using his chest as a pillow.

"Good night Alex." she whispered.

"Good night Teddy." He whispered back.

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms. Alex had one of the best sleeps he had gotten in the past few months. And Teddy was able to completely forget about Owen that night.

_Please R&R if you have any corrections or if you have any suggestios for the next chapter._

_ ~ Caitlyn (tonksremus2332)_


	4. Chapter 4

I just re-reread the last chapters and just noticed lots of lots of mistakes... thanks Microsoft for Checking. Anyway I'm trying to figure out what's going to happen next. I always liked it when the author would ask for ideas, that's always cool right... maybe not and it's just my imagination. If you want to make my day please review, if not still review. I don't want to be like those people who are like 'if no reviews no stories'. That's just mean. SO please be nice and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Don't own any of this... except the story line.

_~Caitlyn (tonksremus2332)_

Everybody was surrounding Bailey while they waited to be told what service they would be in that day.

"Can I have Altman, I need Altman." Christina begged Bailey.

"You will get who I tell you, and you can't have Dr. Altman anyway." Bailey told her.

"Why can't I? It's not like Izzie even appreciates being on her service." Christina said.

"It is none of your business why you can't have her." Bailey said as she began to walk away.

"Didn't you hear about how she got hit by that door and stuff?" Meredith said

"No, what happened?" Christina asked Meredith

"She got hit by the E.R door, and crushed her hand and received a couple of nasty scars." Meredith said as she looked towards Christina.

"Where is Karev?" Bailey snapped before Christina could retort.

"No one has seen him this morning." Meredith informed her.

"Stevens where is Karev?" Bailey asked. She was starting to get frustrated. _Why can't things be simple sometimes?_ Bailey thought to herself.

"I go by Dr. Karev, not Dr. Stevens Bailey." Izzie said.

Bailey didn't even have to say something; she just had to give her a look.

"I haven't seen him." Izzie told her. Then she muttered to Meredith "Probably with his girlfriend."

"What did you say?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing." Izzie said quickly.

"I'm not for games today Stevens." Bailey told her as she gave her best glare. Still refusing to say Karev.

"I said 'He's probably with his girlfriend." Izzie said quietly.

"And who would that be?" Bailey asked curtly.

"Dr. Altman." Izzie said, as she lowered her head while she pretended to get some lent off her shirt.

"I highly doubt that Dr. Stevens." Bailey said.

"Who's going to be taking care of her, Dr. Altman?" Christina asked as she tried to keep up with Bailey.

"I'm not sure, but it's not going to be you. In a matter of fact it won't be anyone of you." Bailey told them, "Just leave the woman alone." Bailey said as she walked down the hall.

"Christina where are you going?" Meredith asked as Christina ran towards the elevator.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Altman. She had a case on her hands before she got hit." Christina said as she waited for the elevator to come down.

"You think she's going to let you get that case, it's nothing cool anyway. Anyway, doesn't she like hate you for dating Owen?" Izzie asked her as she joined the group.

"I figure that she's probably gotten over that now that she has Karev." Christina said as pushed button three.

"She doesn't have _him_. I do. I'm the one he's married to." Izzie said as she stepped off the elevator.

"Whatever. I don't care about your man problems. If you're not going to help me find Dr. Altman than you can leave." Christina said as she walked to the nurse's station to look for Dr. Altman's chart.

"Fine I will." Izzie said and she walked off in the opposite direction.

"Room 256." Christina says a minute later. "Are you coming Meredith?"

"Bailey's going to kill us if she catches us up here." Meredith says as she looked around, as if Bailey would be walking around the corner any second.

But it was too late; Christina was already half way down the hall about to open a door. _What the hell_ Meredith thought as she ran down the hall _we won't get caught._

As soon as Meredith reached the door Christina said, "I thought you were going to walk off like Stevens for a second. Are you getting soft Mere? Because you know there's an open spot in Pedes." As she began to open the door.

The room was dark and the curtains were drawn.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" Someone whispered from behind Meredith.

"Um, well, we um, we wanted to ask Dr. Altman about her case." Christina said.

"SO, you decided to go against my order so you could get a surgery Yang." Bailey said as she tried her hardest not to yell.

"If I may ask, what are you doing in here?" Christina asked trying to distract Bailey.

"I was assigned to her. I have to make sure everything is going smoothly and make sure she's in no pain." Bailey said.

"May we assist you with that Dr. Bailey?" Meredith asked.

"I already told you no!" Bailey snapped.

"Then can we just watch you then." Meredith said.

"Yes you can watch but nothing else." Bailey said as she stepped in to the room again

When Bailey turned on the light she was startled at what she saw. Dr. Altman was on curled up next to Karev with her face on his chest. Karev had one hand in her hair and another in her good hand.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bailey screamed.

Both Altman and Karev woke up with a jump.

"What the hell," Teddy says as she tries to shield her eyes form the lights. "Who in the name of hell wakes someone up with screaming?" Teddy whispers.

"Oh shit." Is all Alex is able to say.

"Got that right Karev. What in the world do you think you are doing? This woman is in the hospital because she is hurt." Bailey said as she made her way closer to Alex.

The whole time this was happening Meredith and Christina were staring in awe. They knew Alex liked Teddy but they never knew that they were actually sleeping together.

Bailey was right in front of Alex now, and she fuming. Slowly Teddy began to get out of bad. Teddy took a step in front of Alex, kind of like she was sheltering him.

"Bailey it's fine _I_ suggested that he stayed in the bed with me. No I didn't suggest I asked so it's not his fault." Teddy tells Dr. Bailey as she tries to understand.

"It is _wrong_ you are an attending and he is a resident. He is married and you to are sleeping together." Bailey screams.

"We are not sleeping together; I invited him on the bed so he wouldn't have to sleep on one of the chairs." Teddy says while matching Teddy's phone.

"You are an attending and he is a resident which-" Bailey wasn't able to continue since Teddy cut her off

"Oh so it's okay for Meredith to date the chief but I can't date Alex. From what I hear she's been dating him since she was an intern. While he was _still _married! What about Christina, huh? She's dated superiors two times. Hell, she was even engaged to one of them!" Teddy screams at Bailey.

"Teddy you need to get back in bed, you're not well." Alex says as he notices her starting to sway on the spot.

"I'm fine Alex don't worry about it." Teddy said.

"Dr. Bailey, her heart beat is starting to go up." Christina says as she looks at the heart monitor.

_Why am I so dizzy all of a sudden?_ Teddy wondered. "Is it just me or are the lights kind of fuzzy?" she asked.

"Dr. Altman gets back into the bed. You body needs time to rest and relax." Bailey said.

Before Teddy could even make a move to her bed she had passed out.

Alex saw this all in slow motion, like a horror movie. He dived for her, catching her as she fell. Her breathing was shallow, and her heartbeat was faint. Dr. Bailey was yelling for something but he didn't hear her. As Alex slowly placed her back in the bed, it was the first time that he noticed that he still had on his P.J's.

By the nurses got into the room Teddy's heartbeat was back to normal so they didn't a crash cart.

"Karev, you will be working on Hunt's services today." Bailey told him when Alex finally left her room.

"I was wondering if I could tale the day off." Alex asked as he looked back into Teddy's room.

"You moping around her room will not make her heal any faster. Anyway, you can always come visit her during lunch." Bailey said as she walked off.

Alex walked back into Teddy's room to tell her that he had to go to work. When he walked in though she was already asleep. He quickly kissed her cheek and told her he'd come visit her later, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

When he was almost at the door Teddy muttered something, "I love you."

Alex's heart stopped. _Did she really just say that?_ Alex knew it wasn't a figment of his imagination when she muttered it again.

"If only you knew how much I loved you too." Alex said softly as he closed the door.

Please reviews!!! I crave them, I know it's sad but it boost my ego. Don't get many compliments in life so I live on these. Hope you enjoyed... if you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know or if you want something to be in the next story I'll try to work it on.

_ ~Caitlyn (tonksremus)_


	5. Chapter 5

I know you probably want to gouge my eyes (unless you don't like my story, which is cool) anyway I'm sorry, I had Exams and a national French test to take... and I had to make a life-size catapult (don't ask) anyway hope you enjoy!!

~ Caitlyn (tonksremus)

Alex was stuck in the pit today because there was no where else to go. Hunt had Grey and Mark had Cristina. He wasn't allowed in Pedes anymore because Arizona found out that he had sex with Callie. Thankfully Izzie wasn't here, _probably trying to find her next victim._

"Sup Karev." Callie said as she lazily walked into the Pit.

"I'm not suppose to talk to you, unless you want roller skate girl to beat me up." Karev said, as he took a sip of his soda.

"She's still upset about that?" Calli scoffed. _Whoa who knew she could be the jealous type. Maybe I should talk more about people I slept with._

"Yeah and now I don't have anywhere to go. I really like Pedes and now I'm shunned from it now." Alex said as he checked out the hallway.

"Looking for someone?" Callie asked with a smile.

"No just looking around..." Alex said as he went back to looking at his chart.

"Oh I thought --- hey Owen." Callie said as she waved to an invisible person behind Alex.

Alex jumped dropping his chart. Looking behind himself with a scared a panicked look on his face.

"I knew it. You _are_ scared of him." Callie said as she pointed.

"I am not scared of him." Alex said as he bent down to pick up his chart.

"Sure... anyway, do you know when Teddy is coming back?" Callie asked.

"Sometime in a couple of days." He said as if he didn't care. Really he knew the exact date and time he was coming back. She was coming back Wednesday at 6 am. She would probably get here a little early so she could go over some files and be completely ready for the day.

"Very nice." She leaned forward and whispered, "You know you are always welcomed in Ortho." She told him.

Right as she did this Arizona rounded the corner.

"What the hell!" Arizona screamed.

"I was just telling him he could always come to Ortho, since _someone_," Callie shot Arizona an evil glare, "is being petty and won't let Alex be in a certain service." Callie finished by crossing her arms.

"But I don't want to." Arizona said as she stomped her foot and puffed some of her golden hair out of her eyes.

"It was a long time ago. He was still an intern, and it was a one-night thing. You know I only have eyes for you anyway babe." Callie said as she wrapped her arms around Arizona and kissed her cheek.

"Fine, you can be on my service. Only so I can watch you, and make sure you and Callie aren't sneaking around." Arizona huffed.

"I have a surgery at 5 today," Arizona passed him a chart, "go to her room and become familiar with her." Arizona told him as she headed down the hallway.

"Thanks Callie I really appreciate it." Alex said as he opened the chart.

"Don't worry about it." Callie said as she walked off to lunch.

Teddy's POVI'm so bored. I really need something to cut. Teddy hadn't had a surgery in 2 weeks. She had been stuck in the house with nothing to do. The only thing she had to look forward to was the nights. Alex would visit; usually he would bring her ice cream and a movie to watch. He usually stayed until he had to go back to work.

It had been going pretty well with Alex. Shockingly she had totally forgotten about Owen, in a romantic way. They would always be close friends but nothing more.

Teddy looked at the clock, it was 6:30. The Cardio Goddess had already swept, dusted, and vacuumed the house 3 times. All these attempts were futile since she still thought Alex.

"Maybe I can just go to the hospital. Just to see some friends and get some files." Teddy said out loud.

"Am I talking to myself? Yeah I am. I really need to stop that." Teddy said as she opened the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"I think it's cute though."

Teddy jumped and dropped the bottle of water. Alex was leaning on the door watching her with a smile on his face.

"You scared the crap out of me Alex!" Teddy said as she tried to slow the beat of her heart down.

"I'm sorry. Would a kiss make it better?" Alex said while he smiled.

"Actually it would." Teddy whispered as she took the final steps to be exactly in front of Alex.

Right before their lips met Alex's pager went off.

"I'm off duty for the moment." Alex murmured as he put the pager on the counter. He moved in closer to Teddy when his phone went off.

"You got to be kidding me!" Teddy screamed as he grabbed the phone from Alex and answered it.

Teddy pointed for him to sit down on the chair. "I'll answer it." Teddy said.

"Hello, oh hi Meredith. No it's not Izzie, its Teddy." She said through her teeth.

Teddy screamed loudly, as Alex unexpectedly pulled her down into his lap.

Meredith's and friends

"Did she just scream?" Derek asked. They had put the phone on speaker earlier.

"I think so. Hello are you still there?" Meredith asked through the phone.

"Oh yes. Would you like to talk to Alex?" Teddy asked as she tried to get away from Alex.

"Yes thank you." Meredith covered the speaker, "This is really weird." She told Derek.

"Hello, look I'm busy so make it quick." Alex said as he tried to keep Teddy on his lap. "You're not going anywhere." He whispered into Teddy's ear.

"Excuse me. Did you just say, 'You're not going anywhere?'?" Meredith asked.

"I was talking to Teddy. So what do you want?" Alex asked again in an inpatient tone.

"A bunch of us are going to meet at Joe's. I was wondering if you wanted to come along with us?" she asked as she got into the car.

"Hold on, let me ask Teddy." Alex covered the speaker with his hand. "Do you want to go to Joe's with some co-workers?" he asked. He knew she didn't have many friends so he thought this would be a good way to let her meet some new people.

"Sure. It sounds like fun." Teddy said with a fake smile.

"Fine we'll go. See you in 15." And with that he hung up.

"Why did you say 15 when I live 5 minutes from Joe's?" she asked with an innocent face.

"I think you know why." Alex said.

He picked her up carried her to a closed door that smelled like jasmine.

"Can't it wait, we're going to have to take a shower, and then I'll have to put on my makeup again." Teddy whined.

"Don't worry about the makeup. You look beautiful with out it." He said with a smile as he started to kiss her again.

"Fine, but if you give me a hickey again I'm going to kill you." She said, she could feel him smiling on her neck.

"Too late." Alex said.

**20 minutes later**

Everybody was at the bar tonight. It didn't take along to find them all when Alex and Teddy walked into Joe's.

"Over here." Owen said as he waved his arm so the couple could see him.

"Sorry we're late I had to change clothes and put on makeup again." Teddy said as she sent a glare towards Alex. All he did was smile.

"Why, you look perfectly fine this afternoon?" Owen interjected as he took a drink of his beer.

Everybody at the table turned around at him, staring at him, "What?" Owen asked.

"How do you know what she looked like this afternoon?" Christina asked in her deadpan tone.

"I brought Teddy lunch today; I slightly remember a case with her and my hair on fire along with the kitchen. Some, how I knew that she would be very upset if she burned down her new kitchen." Owen said with a sheepish smile.

"For my own defense, I was trying to lift Owens's hopes up when he was upset. _And_ I did, if I remember correctly, after you put out my hair you were laughing your head off." Teddy said as she threw her straw paper at him.

"What exactly were you trying to cook?" Alex asked as he slyly put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer around his chest.

"I don't even remember it was so long ago." She said as she reached for her drink.

The table was quite for a moment until the group heard a familiar voice.

"See Preston I told you they would be here." Said a feisty blonde with a devious plan.

Ohhhhh suspense, hopefully this will make me want to write faster. Yeah by the way I try to write 1,000 words in a story.... something to do with even numbers. Anyway, please leave reviews; this is the only thing I have to brighten my day sense I'm not aloud to talk to my best guy friend (I hate complicated relationships). SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

** ~ Caitlyn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the people who left reviews. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I had a drama performance and more exams. Anyway hope you enjoy… by the way reviews make my day.**

** ~ Caitlyn**

**I do not own any of these characters… just the storyline**

* * *

"She didn't," Christina whispered.

Everyone head spun around to see none other than Isobel Stevens and Preston Burke.

"What is she playing out?" Meredith whispered.

"I'm confused, who's Preston, and why is he with Stevens?" Teddy asked all she saw around the tables were blank and furious faces.

Izzie walked up to their table with a smile. Preston looked a little uncomfortable but somewhat happy to be here.

"Hello Christina, nice to see you as always." He said with a cocky smile.

"Wish I could say the same." Christina snapped back.

Owen, always the gentleman, stood up and offered his had to Preston.

"Hello I'm Owen Hunt, nice to meat you." He said as he and Preston shook hands. Neither knowing that they were later going to be each other's enemies.

"Preston, likewise." He said as Owen sat down.

"I'm going to go get drinks." Izzie said, as she walked to the bar.

"Hopefully she gets lost." Alex murmured.

Teddy was still confused and Callie could see that.

"That's Christina's ex-fiancé. He left her the day of the wedding." Callie whispered in her ear.

"I'm guessing Owen doesn't know?" Teddy said while she looked at her best friend.

"No." Callie simply said.

Teddy pulled out her phone and started texting a message under the table.

_Owen that man you just shook hands with is your girlfriend's ex-fiancé. Stop being so nice and stake your territory. Don't make me have to stand up for you._

_ XOX Teddy_

Teddy pressed send and closed her phone.

A moment later the group heard "I'm Bringing Sexy Back" chorus. Every looked at him.

"Sorry." Owen said as he opened his phone.

"Who is it?" Christina asked.

"No one, just an old friend." Owen said as he looked towards Teddy.

_Thanks Teddy that's good to know. I think I'm going to explode, need some fresh air._

OXO Owen

Owen pressed send and closed his phone.

Teddy's phone began ringing "I Don't Like Your Girlfriend". Her eyes grew wide as everyone looked at her. Owen looked the most shocked. It looked like he was in a cross between amusement and being furious.

"I did not pick that ring tone." Teddy said as spluttered slid her phone across the table and raised her hands up.

"I know, I did." Alex said with a snicker.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Teddy said as she smacked him on his head

"Wait was she the one who just texted you." Arizona asked into Owen's ear.

Owen just nodded and looked away.

At this moment Izzie decided to make her appearance. She sat down in a chair and gave Preston his drink.

"Alex do you want to go back now?" Teddy asked, she saw how his face was turning red.

"Good idea, bye guys." Alex said rather quickly.

"I think we'll leave too." Owen said as he looked at Christina. She nodded and they also got up to leave.

"Do you have to leave so soon Christina?" Preston asked.

Christina didn't even look at him. She simply pretended that she didn't hear him and said goodbye to Meredith.

"Going back to Meredith's Alex." Izzie asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"No, actually he's coming back to my house." Teddy said with a smile as she put her hand on Alex's chest.

"I didn't know that you were the cheating type." Izzie said as she stood up from the table. Her now long hair was in her eyes and she quickly brushed it back to the side.

That hit Teddy pretty hard.

"About that, I had the courtesy of drawing up some divorce papers." Alex said to Izzie.

Izzie pretended not to hear and went back on her rant.

"I mean I always thought you were gay, so it was a big shock when I found out you loved Owen. Really I thought you would go out with like Callie or Arizona." Izzie said as she took a sip of her dark red martini.

At this point Teddy looked on the brink of tears, and Alex was seething. Everyone else looked shocked; no one could believe would Izzie had just said. Izzie was always the nice one; she really never showed a mean side.

"Come on everybody thought it. Didn't they?" Izzie questioned.

Owen could see tears coming down Teddy's face. He knew that Teddy did her best not to cry, it made her feel weak.

Teddy felt faint she couldn't keep her thoughts straight. She wasn't sure if she should cry or hit something, maybe both.

"Oh so now you hate cheaters. You cheated with George on me, which ruined our marriage." Callie said as she stepped in front of Izzie. She was toe to toe with her.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway. You're gay. You date woman, not men." Izzie said, she was starting to look uncomfortable.

Teddy began to slowly walk away from the group. No one noticed except Owen. They were all too interested in the fight between Callie and Izzie.

Owen followed Teddy to make sure she was fine. When he reached the door he looked back to make sure no one saw him.

Teddy was on the curb crying her eyes out. She looked up when she heard footsteps behind her.

"You okay Teddy?" "Owen asked, even though he knew she wasn't. He sat down beside her and put an arm around her.

Surprisingly she shook her head no and began to cry on his shoulder. Owen simply rubbed her backed and whispered words of comfort. Ten minutes later there were no more tears to be cried. It was silent for awhile when Owen noticed that Teddy had fallen asleep.

'Come on Teddy I got you." Owen whispered even though she couldn't have heard him.

He picked her up and walked into the bar. Owen made his way back to their table where they were still having the fight. When they saw him everyone was silent.

"Alex I think you need to take her home." Owen said as Alex came towards him.

"What happened?" Alex said as Owen passed Teddy off to him.

"I followed her outside and she was crying. After awhile she just fell asleep on my shoulder.

Alex walked over to Teddy's chair and picked up her purse and jacket.

"We're leaving." Alex said as he made his way towards the door.

Owen and Christina were behind them as they left.

"I can't believe she brought him here. Of all the horrible things to do a friend. What good would come out of this?" Christina mumbled to herself.

"Thanks Owen." Alex said as he reached his car.

"No problems, when she wakes up make sure she has some hot chocolate. It always used to make her fell better all the time. Oh and some strawberries." Owen said as he sat in the car.

They drove there separate ways once hey left the parking lot.

When Alex got back to Teddy's he put her in her favorite P.J.'s and put her into bed. Then he changed and got into bed.

Before sleep over took Alex he whispered, "I love you Teddy." Not knowing that Teddy had heard him, and that he had just made her day.

**Did you like it? There is only way for me to know so Review. Hope you did. Spring break just started so more stories coming this was. If you have any ideas of what should happen next let me know**

** ~Caitlyn**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay. I had to do this report on the Globalization of the economy, society, and the environment. Fun Fun. Anyway I hope you like it. Oh thanks for the reviews from all the other postings.

Alex woke up with Teddy snuggled right by him. Seeing her in the early morning with the sun in her hair always took his breath away. She was so pretty that he couldn't look away.

"Alex stop starring at me." Teddy growled in her sleep.

Alex just smiled and kissed her cheek and went into the bathroom. It always amazed him how she knew that he was watching him.

Teddy slowly got out of her bed and went to the kitchen to turn on a pot of coffee. Then she went into her closet and got out a pair of black yoga pants with blue stripes and a matching blue shirt. Last nights events had really stressed o\her out and she had found that running and yoga relaxed her.

'Where do you think you are going?" Alex asked as he wrapped his arms around Teddy.

"Running then maybe a yoga class." Teddy said as she turned around and gave him a kiss that left them both breathless.

"Do I have to go to work?" Alex whinnied when they broke apart for the second time.

Teddy just gave him the look and laughed. "Just think I'll be back tomorrow and then you can see me all the time."

Alex looked at the clock and sighed, it was time for him to go to work.

"Still not good enough." He told her with a sad look.

"How about I come to the hospital and we can have lunch together." Teddy said as she grabbed his hand as she dragged him to the door.

"Then I can brag about you to all my friends." Alex said with a smile as he took out his keys.

"Whatever. Have a good day." She told him as she kissed him on the cheek, and then she whispered, "Cut someone for me." Into his ear and took off at a run.

"You are such TEASE." Alex yelled at Teddy as she ran down the street.

**A half hour before lunch time.**

Alex was just getting out of a successful surgery with Torres. Even though Ortho wasn't his thing he thought he would give it to try. He was talking to Callie when he noticed that he saw _her_. She was walking down the hallway like she owned the place. Alex grabbed Callie and pulled her into the supplies closet.

"What the hell Alex?" Callie said as she reached for the door but he blocked it.

"Izzie is here, in the hallway and I'm hiding from her." Alex whispered.

"Oh, so why did you bring me in here?" Callie asked.

"Just in case I have to stay in here for awhile." He said as he tried to make himself comfortable. While doing that he tripped and fell against Callie.

"Thanks for not letting me fall." Alex said.

"Your welcome. Now move." Callie said as she put her hands on Alex's chest.

The door opened but whom else but the perky Pedes doctor had to open it. She screamed and closed the door. Then she opened it again, and screamed, _again._

"Arizona, baby it's okay. Nothing happened, Alex tripped and I caught him." Callie said as she reached for Arizona. Alex wasn't sure if it was to comfort her or if it was to make sure she couldn't run away.

"I knew it was a mistake dating a newborn. Why don't I listen to myself?" Arizona rambled; she continued to ramble so fast that no one could understand her.

"Arizona I fell on her! I was hiding from Izzie; she was coming down the hallway so I grabbed Callie." Alex said as he tried to convince Arizona.

"Why did you have to take Callie with you?" Arizona asked, she was near hysterics.

"I knew that she could protect me from that psycho bitch. And if need be I had to hide in here for awhile I would like some company." Alex said with a sheepish smile. He could see that Arizona was staring to calm down.

"Really I have no interest in Callie. I mean, yeah she's hot and stuff but my heart is for Teddy only." Alex said hoping that he could get his point over to Arizona before she began to freak again.

"Any way you have my heart Zona, and I'm not taking it back." Callie said as she pulled Arizona into a kiss.

At first Alex thought it was semi sweet. Then it got really uncomfortable so he tried to leave the room/closet.

"Not so fast Karev." Arizona said as she broke off the kiss and blocked the door.

"That's," she kicks him in the leg, "for pulling Callie in the closet with you. And that's" she kicks him in the groin, "for making me doubt my wonderful Calliope." Arizona finished as she kissed Callie again.

"Crazy-peppy-blond-Pedes surgeon." Alex murmured under his breath as he got up again.

"Shut up Karev before I run you over with my Heely's." Arizona said with a smile.

"You should have to have a special license for those shoes. As much as I love this little outing I have a date with Teddy in a few minutes." With that Alex left for the cafeteria.

Before he reached the cafeteria he went to his locker and got the necklace that he had bought Teddy. It was a locket that had a picture of the both of them together. In scripted on the inside was 'I'll always be yours'. Alex knew it was cheesy but it was for the woman he loved. On his way to the cafeteria he saw that creeper Ben guy talking to Bailey.

"What do you have in that box Karev?" Bailey asked.

Usually Alex would say none of your business but since it was Bailey he said, "A necklace for Teddy."

He was almost to the cafeteria when someone grabbed his hand and pulled him in to an abandoned hallway.

"Hey. What the hell is wrong with you!" Alex shouted, when she saw that his attacker was Izzie.

"Alex, you won't answer any of my calls. I miss you and I still love you." Izzie said as she looked deep into Alex's eyes.

"Well I don't love you anymore. So get off of me." Alex said as he pushed Izzie away from him.

"OH are you in love with that stripper Teddy." She said Teddy's as if she were some kind of trash.

"Actually I am." Alex said as he began to walk away.

Izzie grabbed Alex by his scrubs and kissed him.

Alex heard a gasp and turned around to see Teddy staring at them.

"Teddy it's not what you think." Alex said as he yet again pushed Izzie away.

Teddy just turned around and began to run for the elevator that had just opened. She jumped in and pressed the close button. Alex wasn't able to reach her in time.

She ran into Owen by accident.

"What's a matter?" He asked appalled that she was crying again.

When Teddy began to speak he was only able to make out a couple of words. Something like, "Alex, Stevens, kissing, jackass."

"It's okay, I got you.' Owen said as he pulled Teddy into a hug.

"I don't feel so good. Sleepy." Teddy said as she hung on to Owen.

"Let's take you to the on call room so you can get some rest. I don't trust you to drive right now." HE said as he broke apart the hug.

"I'm fine. Look I can walk in a straight line." Teddy said. Owen could hear that some of her words were slurred. After two steps she fell.

"That's it." He said as he picked her up and carried her all the way to the on call room.

"I love you Owen. Not in the boyfriend way but in the best friend way." Teddy said.

"I love you too Teddy." Owen said not knowing that Christina had just opened the door hearing him say, "I love you too."

What's going to happen next???? If you've read enough books you should be able to see the plot pretty well. Of course Review please!!!!!!!!!


	8. Part 1 of 2

**Not mine, if it werre you would be seeing this on Grey's Anatomy and not reading it here. =)**

I awoke in a dark room with all my clothes on and Owens arms around me. A couple of weeks ago this would have been my dream but now it just made me feel any worse. Why he was the one who had cheated on me, right?

Owen grunted in his sleep and opened his eyes, "Are you feeling better Teddy?" he asked as he swept one strand of hair out of my face.

"Better than earlier but I'm really hungry." I tell him as I get up and look at the clock, its 2:30.

"Want to tell me what happened with Alex now?" He asked me with a sad tone in his voice.

"I was waiting for him in the cafeteria. He was about to be late so I decided to go visit Callie. When I walked into the hallway I saw him walking with Izzie. Then they kissed and I ran, he tried to follow me but I got away." I say and I feel like I'm about to break down again.

"Do you want me to get Sloan and Shepard so we can go beat him up?" Owen said while he smiled.

"As much as I would like that I think that I'm just going to go home and run some more." I told him as I helped him up.

"Well if you need anyone to talk to you know where to find me." Owen said as he opened the door. Standing right in front of the door was Meredith with a murderous look on her face.

"I told you not to mess with Christina." Meredith yelled at us.

"What?" Owen asked clearly confused.

"You know damn well what I mean Owen. Christina saw you come in with her and say that you love her." Meredith retorted.

It was my turn to step up, "That's a clear misunderstanding." I say hoping to calm her down.

"And you, haven't you ruined enough relationships?" she yells at me.

"Owen found me crying and having a breakdown. He brought me up here to help calm me down. I told that I loved him in a best friend way now. That's all that happened, I swear." I tell her as Owen nods.

"What changed your mind about loving Owen?" She asked, I could see that she was starting to get calmer.

"I fell in love with someone else." I say as I feel tears coming down my face.

"Oh, Alex." She said in sad tone.

"But you don't have to worry about that anymore, he's back with Izzie." I say as I walk away from both of them.

I'm starting to understand my suicide patient reasoning I want to die. Usually I get back n my feet and try again. But this time I just want to curl up in a ball and die. I'm starting to feel a really dizzy and drowsy.

I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't notice Mark walking towards me.

"Are you okay?" Mark asks as he takes my hand.

"No." Then I collapse


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!!! I'm sorry for the long wait on the post end of the year crap to do. EOC's {end of course exams} I'm pretty sure one of my teachers hates me so that sucks. Anyway sorry for the weird name Mr. Vacon, I was really hungry (Bacon!!) so forgive me. Anyway please REVIEW, as I said my teacher hates me, so I good use all the happy thoughts I can.**

I felt like I wanted to hit something. Why the hell did Izzie had to come ruin things for me. Everything was going great. I was happy and she had to come ruin it.

I had been looking for her for about an hour and a half. I thought she would come back when she cooled down, but she didn't.

My pager started to go off like crazy. I looked down it was a 9-1-1, I ran up the stairs to see why Callie's guy had gone code blue.

When I got there I saw Callie pacing back and forth. Mark was in front of her staring at the floor. When they saw me they both looked up. Callie looked upset and Mark looked upset and pissed-off.

"What happened? Is our Mr. Vacon okay?" I thought I that our guy was the one who had coded.

"He's fine, but Teddy isn't." Callie said.

"What happened is she okay? Where is she? Is she in surgery?" I would have kept on rambling but Mark said, "Shut the hell up!"

"Is anyone going to tell me where the hell she is?" I screamed as I punched the wall.

"She's in a room down the hallway. But she doesn't want to see you." Callie said, she looked kind of sad for having to tell me. The velvet box in my pocket felt like 1ton.

"Why?" Was all I was able to get out.

"You know why Karev. You know she saw you kissing Izzie. Why else would she not want to see you?" Mark spat at me.

"I didn't kiss Izzie. She kissed me." I said weakly as I sat down on the chair by Callie, not trusting myself to sit by Mark.

"Oh I see, because that makes a big difference Karev." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah it does. Izzie kissed me; I was trying to pull away. Teddy walked in on me when I was trying to break away. I told Izzie I didn't love her anymore, she went psychotic on me and kissed me." I said as I put my head in my hands.

"I was going to give her a necklace today at lunch." I whispered.

"What?" I heard Callie and Mark say in unison.

I pulled out the box and gave the box to Callie. She opened it and lifted up the locket and looked inside. Callie passed it to Mark, he actually saw the writing on the back and read it, "I'll always be yours."

"I was waiting to give it to her Friday, but I couldn't wait." I say pathetically, while looking down.

Just then Owen walked out of the room and came walking down the hallway towards us.

"She's stabilized, she's a-" When he saw me he stopped talking and lunged at me. Before I knew it he had me pinned against the wall.

"Owen let him go; it's all just a big understanding." Callie says, a little calmer than I prefer. "He didn't kiss Izzie; Izzie literally threw herself on him."

Owen looked at me to see if it was true. Since I couldn't talk I nodded. He let go of me and took a couple of steps back. "You better go tell her that, she's in there going crazy." Owen screamed at me.

"What?" Is all I'm able to get out.

"She told me if she starts to flat line not to try to bring her back. That's not the same Teddy I knew a year ago. Hell that's not the Teddy I knew a month ago. She doesn't care is she dies." Owen said softly. This wasn't the Teddy I knew either.

I didn't say anything in return; I walked up to Mark and took the locket back. I walked up to the room I saw Owen leave a few minutes previous. When I opened the door I could here someone crying, Teddy was curled up in a ball crying.

When she noticed that I was there she turned around so she wouldn't have to look at me.

"How are you felling?" I asked quietly; no response.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?" No response.

"You don't have to say anything, I promise. But can you please listen." I asked; I can see her shake her head for yes so I started.

"What you saw was not what really happened. I mean it did but it didn't. You see I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I think she had some weird impression that if she kissed me that I would fall in love with her again. She was upset because I told her that I didn't love her anymore." I walked over to the other side of the bed and looked Teddy in her breath taking eyes.

"Someone else filled that spot." I told her with a smile. "Can you guess?" I asked.

She laughed a little bit while she rubbed her eyes. I lifted up the locket so that she could see it. Her eyes grew big as I said, "I didn't plan giving this to you under these circumstances. My plan was to give it to you Friday but I couldn't wait. Can I put it on you?" I ask, she nods vigorously. With a smile I put the locket on her. When I finish she takes the locket in her hand and opens it. She smiles when she sees the pictures of us in it.

"It's beautiful Alex." She whispers, she takes her hand and puts it on my cheek. I move my hand to wipe of the remainder tears; she smiles and leans into kiss me.

"I love you Alex." She whispers in my ear.

"I love you too Teddy. Forever"

**Like I said earlier please review… Who knew that one day could suck so much. Apparently when you tell your best friend that she shouldn't go out with a guy that's your best friend you're being a bad friend. Reviews would make me fell oh so much better.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so I know it's been forever ago since I posted, I have a partial excuse. I'm in TSA (I think I mentioned that before) but we had nationals and I'm happy to announce I got third in the country + Germany so… YAY! Also I thought that no one liked this story. But I felt guilty because I never leave a story undone. Please Review… Oh read the bottom note because I want to ask you guys a question and this note is kind of too long already…**

Teddy and Arizona had the day off so they spent the day with each other after Teddy was released from the hospital. Alex wasn't able to get the day off so we were going to celebrate after he got off.

There was a big difference between Arizona and Callie. Callie, unlike Arizona, was very laid back. She really didn't care if we had a plan; she just wanted to go with the flow. Since Arizona dealt with kids she always felt like she should be doing something.

They went shopping for clothes and dresses at this boutique down town.

"What do you think about this?" Teddy hears Arizona say from her dressing room. She was wearing a red strapless dress that was made out of a shiny fabric. Before Teddy could answer my phone started to ring. She knew it was Callie because of the ridiculous ring tone Arizona had picked.

"Hey Callie, can you hold on for a second," Teddy can see Arizona going back into the dressing room to take off the dress.

"Don't take it off you look so pretty." She tells Arizona who smiles, and beckons Teddy to come closer. She takes brunette's phone and puts it on mute.

"You want to play a joke with Callie?" Arizona asks.

"Umm, sure why not." Teddy says say nervously, no one would ever want to be Callie's bad side; she breaks bones for a living.

"Lately I've been getting really jealous after the whole I-Slept- With-Alex-Thing. So how about we make Callie a little jealous so she knows how it feels. It's is also nice pay back on Alex even though he didn't kiss her, you were still upset." She says with a smile that could only belong to Arizona.

"I'm game." Teddy says while remembering the whole thing with Izzie not to mention that Alex had a track as bad as Mark, so she picked up the phone with a devilish grin.

**At the hospital **

It was lunch time and Callie was dearly missing her beloved Arizona, she was sitting with Alex, Owen, Christina, Derek, Meredith, Mark, and Lexie. It was unusual for all of them to eat lunch together so they took the opportunity.

Callie pulls out her phone and call Arizona, she doesn't answer. Next she calls Teddy, luckily she answers.

"Who's that?" Alex asks.

"Teddy." She whispers back.

"Put it on speaker phone." He says.

"Yeah I have a question for her about a patient." Christina says.

"Okay." She says and puts the phone ion the middle of the table. "She has me on hold, I think her and Ari are discussing dresses or something."

"Try this one, it will really show out your wonderful curves." They hear Arizona say in the background.

"Sorry Callie I just had to help Arizona out of her dress, it got caught on her underwear. I told her not to wear lace underwear when you go out dress shopping." Teddy says with a sigh. I see Mark's eyes bulge out a little bit, and Meredith gave an uncomfortable cough.

"Oh, well have you found any good dresses?" Callie asks trying to shake the image of her girlfriend with Teddy.

"All the dresses look good on Arizona, of course, but I haven't really found any that really suited me." Teddy says in an unhappy tone.

"Not true that dress earlier was totally you!" Ari says in the background.

"Was not, I looked like a stripper in that outfit." Teddy says in slight embarrassment.

"I like it when you look like a stripper though." Arizona slightly mumbled to Teddy. Now everyone at the table was staring at the phone.

"Here I'll send you a picture of it, here talk to Arizona" Teddy says, well the whole table with, very enthusiastic.

"Hold on Calliope I have to go help Teddy again or it's going to get caught on her bra, again. Last time I swear it almost ripped on her _lace_ bra." Arizona says with a chuckle.

Teddy could be heard in the background saying, "I didn't know that the dress would get stuck, I thought it was only the underwear that would get stuck."

"What the HELL was going on! Why was lace involved? Ari would never do anything with Teddy, right? I mean she's pretty. Who am I kidding Teddy is hot and Oh My Gosh, she's my competition!" Callie thought to her self.

**Clothing Boutique**

As soon as she puts the phone on mute Teddy starts to chuckle. Calliope was so easy to prank, maybe too easy? Nah.

Teddy sees Arizona going through the racks trying to find the skimpiest dress they have in her size. The perfect one catches her eye. It was an electrifying blue with no straps. There was a long V neck that was identical in the back. Covering the V neck was a nearly see through sheer black cloth.

"How about this?" Arizona asks Teddy as she shows her the dress. Her eyes grow wide and she shakes her head vigorously.

As Arizona helps her into the dress Teddy tells her, "I haven't this good in a long time. It's probably because I haven't tried a prank like this in forever." She says with a smile that reaches her eyes finally. All week the smile never reached her eyes unless she was with Alex.

"I'm glad, now let's take the picture." Arizona says with a bright smile. Teddy blows a kiss towards a kiss toward the camera, until I put the camera down.

"I have a better idea, let's send a video. Make sure you say Zona or Zoni and not Arizona, which will drive her mad." Arizona says with a smile. It has also been along time for her to be this devious. I mean Calliope likes to play tricks, but her tricks were kiddy no match for Arizona's, not pure evil. "Get back on the phone and tell her to wait for me to IM her so she can see live feed." Teddy nods and gives me a purely evil smile.

"Sorry it took so long we had to find it again then we had to put it back again." Teddy said.

**Hospital lunch table **

It was really starting to piss me off how she kept on saying 'we'.

"Zona says to wait for her to IM her so you can see live feed." Callie barely registered anything after she said the word Zona. NO one can call her Zona, Zoni, or Aria, no one! Only me, her girlfriend! ME.

"Did you hear me Callie?" She asks.

"Yeah I heard you." Callie says quietly and ends the phone call. When she looks up everyone is staring at her.

"Dude, she called her Zona, no one gets to call her that." Mark says in awe.

"I bet there is a reasonable explanation for all of this." Owen stammers.

"Why didn't you tell me that Teddy was gay?" Christina asked.

"She is not gay okay!" Alex snaps at Christian.

"Karev is right, I've know Teddy for along time. And trust me she is not gay." He says with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Alex says angrily at Owen.

Before Owen could answer Derek stopped him, "I think that you have already dug yourself in a deep enough hole. Just be quiet for your health."

There is soon a beep beep and Callie looks down at her phone.

"She wants to cam." Callie says to no one in particular. She hears the sound of chairs moving back and people pushing each other out of the way. "What in the world are you 5 doing?" She asks

"We want to see what Teddy and Arizona too." Christina says in whiny voice.

"I think the guys should have to be in the back." Meredith says. Reluctantly Derek, Alex, and Owen let Christina and Meredith in front of them.

After a couple of pokes to the stomach from Christina telling her too, "Grow some balls, and press the button." She presses except and wait for the screen to pop up. When the screen pops up I can see Arizona's 100 watt smile on the screen.

"Hey Calliope, here's Teddy's dress that I like." Ari says and turns the phone so you could see Teddy.

There was a sharp in take of breath from the group, and a then a gasp.

"Oh. My. God." Meredith and Christina say in unison.

Everyone was dumbfounded; Teddy was in a thrilling blue with a very long V neck. Mark's mouth went dry; and Owen couldn't find any words in his mind, he just kept on opening and closing his mouth.

"Turn around Teddy and show them the back." Ari said, everyone can feel the hate rolling off from Callie. When Teddy turns around no one is sure which ones worse, the front or the back? The back has the identical V neck, which comes about an inch or two above her underwear. That is when Mark notices she is not wearing a bra.

"It's great isn't? It stops right before her tattoo and you can't see her belly ring." Arizona says with a very pleased tone.

Mark spits out his drink on the table and Lexie dropped her pudding cup on the table.

"Yeah that's great Ari." Callie whispers.

"How is the dress staying up when there are no straps?" Lexie asks in awe.

**Clothing Boutique **

They could hear the disdain in Callie's voice.

"OH there is elastic on the edge of the dip so nothing will move. Here we'll show you." Arizona says. She looks at Teddy and she nods her head giving me permission to show the inside.

"See it sticks so it won't fall." She continues as she shows them the elastic on the backside making sure to rub her hands up and down Teddy's back.

When they heard a loud gasp they were pretty sure that Calliope is not the only one watching the video, this could get interesting.

Ari mouths, "I think that Calliope is eating lunch with everyone else today."

"Let's play a joke on Owen." She mouths back.

"And Christina" After all the stuff she's put us through, and she says that we're the loud ones.

"I bet Owen would like this." Teddy says loudly towards the phone.

**Hospital **

"It looks like that dress I wore after we got back to our first tour. That was a really really fun night." Teddy says with a laugh and then sighs.

Everybody looks back at Owen whose cheeks were about as red as his hair. Christina was staring at him with daggers.

"He was wearing a simple black tank since it was so hot. There was this bar by the airport that we went to. Let's just say that Owen is really good at dancing." Arizona and Teddy laugh in the background, while Teddy has her hand on Ari's back.

"I mean he gives a new meaning to dirty dancing."

**Clothing Boutique Teddy's POV**

"His hands were like right here." Teddy says, as she put my hands on Arizona's hips, and stomach. They were pretty sure that they heard the sound of someone's head being snapped.

"Owen in a tank top sounds hot. How were you able to resist?" Arizona asks with a devilish grin.

"Who says I did?" Teddy replies while she heads towards the dressing room to change.

Arizona smiles at the phone and says, "Well we got to go Calliope. We're going to go check out then go to the lingerie store next store. There was some sign that said something like edible underwear, anyway. Well, love you!" She says and ends the cam.

Teddy can hear Arizona running back to the dressing room. "That was awesome!" She says as she jumps up and down, while clapping.

"I know I should feel bad, but I don't." She says with a grin as they high five.

"We should go to the hospital later and see how everyone liked our show later." She says as they hang up our dresses again.

"Shame, you really do look pretty in that dress." Teddy tells Arizona as she puts the dress back on the rack.

"Same with you and that dress, yeah it's a little showy but you do really look good in that dress." She tells her with a smile.

"I'll get mine if you get yours." Teddy tells her with a smile. She looks at the dress for awhile and nods her head and they both go to the cashier.

**Later at the hospital Callie POV**

I was kept trying to work on my post ops but she kept on getting distracted. That stunt during lunch kept on messing with her mind. I know I'm not the only one though; poor Alex keeps on freaking out about Teddy not answering her calls. Owen was officially in the dog house with Christina, apparently she over heard Mark, Derek, and Owen talking about Teddy and crazy unstable girlfriends.

While walking down to the Pitt I run into Derek, Mark, and Owen on a gurney looking down. They look like they've been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"What are you to doing?" I ask with a laugh.

"Meredith, Lexie, and Christina told us to sit down here and think about our actions." Owen said quietly.

"Seriously, what happened to you guys? You guys are the strong hold of the hospital. Are you going to let your girlfriends walk all over you?" I ask these pathetic men.

"I expect that from Derek, he's a pansy, we all know that. But you Owen, I expect more from you. Mark don't even get me started, I told you to lose you man-whore ways, not your manly hood" I say to them.

"I'm not a pansy." Derek tells me hurt tone.

"According from Addison you are and I do believe that you are the man who hid out in his trailer because he was upset. How manly was that? Yeah I was out there with you but it was only for like an hour or two." I tell him while I look at Owen, "You were in the Army man, come on, be strong."

"Mark what happened to the guy who didn't give a crap about the world?" I ask him as I shake my head in regret.

"A little brunette named Lexie who has him wrapped around her finger like a pansy." Derek mutters underneath his breath.

"What did you guys say that was so bad?" I ask in awe, these girls really have them whipped.

"Nothing that bad." Mark mutters.

"I didn't say anything; I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Owen says indignantly.

"You did say something, you were the one who answered the questions though, and you deserve to be punished just like the rest of us." Mark says with a huff. Before the two of them can start acting even more childish I give them the Callie look and the both shut up.

"We were merely talking about that dress Teddy was wearing. Then Mark had to make it inappropriate by asking Owen if he had ever seen in less fabric than that dress. When Owen told him that he had seen her in underwear and bra well Mark got carried away." Derek said embarrassed.

"Who was the one who brought up Army romances though?" Mark said to Derek who once again looked down in shame.

**Conversation held between Derek, Mark, and Owen.**

"Mark are you still thinking about Teddy?" Derek asks with a laugh as he pats his back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mark says with a sly smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" Owen asks as he puts his chart down on the counter.

"About how Mark is _not_ thinking about Teddy in that dress, and maybe Teddy without the dress." Derek declares with his McDreamy smile.

"I'm not, I'm thinking about _Lexie_ in the dress. Even though, Teddy in that dress is clearly wonderfully sexy to say the least." Mark said

"That was quite a show with her and Arizona." Owen says as, trying to change the subject.

"Have you ever seen her naked?" Mark questions quickly.

"Excuse me?" Owen utters in disbelief.

"Have you ever seen her naked?" Mark asks again but slower.

"I heard you the first time, it's just that well that's not a question you get asked everyday." Owen stammers.

"Don't worry your psycho girlfriend won't hear about this. What happens with the guys stays with guys." Mark says proudly. "If not naked, nearly naked counts too."

"There were a couple of times; this one time that we were going swimming and she stripped down to her bra and underwear." Owen sheepishly says. Derek drops a chart that he was working on, and Mark drops his luckily empty coffee cup.

"Before you ask Mark; they were boy shorts and the bra was bright yellow. Why getting tired of Lexi or something" Owen tells Mark before opens his mouth.

"Of course not, I love her but if I don't get Teddy out of my mind I'm going to slip up. Question-"

Before Mark can ask another question, "That sounds like some of those Army Romances my mom reads." Derek stammers as he tries to recover from the mental photo that was now imprinted in his brain.

"There are Army romances?" Owen asks doubtfully.

"Yeah, along with Air Force, Marines, and the Navy, it's mostly garbage though. My mom reads them all the time." Derek says.

"Is it like those trashy romance novels that are just filled with affairs and stuff?" Mark asks smiling. "I can totally see Teddy and Owen together; they would be cute as a couple. Just think about their kids. They would have great bone features, not to high and not to low"

"Whoa she is my best friend, not girlfriend. Where did that even come from?" Owen asks crossly.

"Well we were talking about romance novels and people usual have sex which gets them pregnant." Mark says, as if Owen was dumb or something.

"Teddy and I will never ever have sex, and for that matter pregnant" Owen states loudly.

"So you never thought about it then, never? Not even when she was the only girl in your troop? Mark questions while giving Owen a skeptically look.

"Maybe when I broke up with my girlfriend." Owen saw shamefacedly.

"Well if we get to talk about kids I think that Mark and Teddy would be a cute couple. I mean there features would blend and complement well." Derek said with deep thought.

"Whoa the only person I'm thinking about is Lexie okay." Mark says.

"I can see Derek and Teddy though; I mean well they would be compatible looks and mind wise. I mean they are both like quiet things and both are independent/stable people." Owen says sheepishly.

"Are you saying that Meredith is not independent and stable?" Derek says with a slight smile as he crossed his arms.

"He's saying that your girlfriend has some screws lose. She kept her mothers ashes with her for like awhile, not to mention that she is known as one of the Twisted Sisters. Lexie on the other hand is perfect. Not crazy like Christina…or Meredith" Mark says with a laugh.

"Well I heard that when Lexie's mom died she dug up her mom's dead cat in the back yard. Then she went and dug it next to her grave, in the middle of the night. What kind of person does that?" Owen asked.

"Her mom loved that cat; Lexie just wanted her mom to be happy." Mark said simply, as if it wasn't wired to dig up a dead cat.

"There is something wrong with you." Derek says while laughing.

"Whatever I don't know why you guys are so scared. The girls are all upstairs trying to kiss up so that they can get on some surgery probably." Mark said with a laugh.

Owen did a full 180 making sure that Christina or Meredith were around.

"Dude she really has you whipped." Mark said while Derek laughed.

"Like you're not scared of Lexie Mark. Or Meredith, not scared of her at all?" Owen said.

"So you admit that you are scared of Christina!" Derek says while pointing a finger at Owen. Mark was laughing so hard that his face was red and he was doubled over.

"Anyway I'm not scared of-"

"Who aren't you scared of Derek?" Meredith asked from behind them. Mark. Derek, and Owen turned around to face all three of there girlfriends coming out of a room behind them. Christina looked murderous, Meredith looked pissed and Lexie looked disappointed.

"No one." Derek whispers.

"Continue please we would love to know who thinks Teddy is all so hot." Christina snapped. Derek and Owen both looked down in shame, but Mark kept his head up high.

"Mark I thought that you said that you would act better." Lexie said with her voice covered with disappointment. At this Mark looked down and sighed.

"All three of you should be ashamed of yourself. If you are going to act like a bunch of children then you're going to be treated like it. I want all three of you to go sit on the gurney and think about what you did." Lexie said with a firm tone as she pointed at the gurney by the pit.

"But Lexie we-"

"Now." Lexie said. And Mark, Derek, and Owen sat on the bench feeling embarrassed because there girlfriends had just called them out in front of the whole pit.

**End of Conversation**

I was laughing my head off. They had gotten their asses handed to them by Little Grey. I understand Christina and Meredith but Little Grey?

"You- you got your asses toasted by Little Grey? You really are losers." I exclaim.

I saw Owens's eyes go wide in fear, when I turn around I see their girlfriends behind me. Each one of them except Lexi was giving me evil stares.

Before they can say anything I cut in, "None of you scare me."

"Oh but you know who does scare you? That little perky roller skating girl that you date." I gulp, shit.

"On the gurney and think about what you said." Lexie told me.

"But-"

"Now" Not wanting them to have to bring on the wrath of Arizona. Mark scoots over some so that I'm sitting in between him and Derek.

After a few minutes I see a familiar blonde bounce into the hospital corridor, to my distaste Teddy was right behind her. They both had overcoats on, matching overcoats. Teddy pointed us; she grabbed _my _Arizona's and dragged her over here.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ari asks while fidgeting with her belt, she does it when ever she gets nerves. "Why do you look so scared?"

"We got in trouble." I whisper.

"What did you guys do?" She says while trying not to laugh.

"I just called them a bunch of pansies and stuff. Then _they_ told me about this conversation they were having. Then Lexie went all psycho on me and made sit here and think about what I said." I say while trying not to sound _too_ pathetic.

"Aww, my poor baby, would clubbing make you feel better?" She asks me as she puts her hand on my cheek.

"I thought you would want to hang out with your new best friend, Teddy." I say with as much venom I could muster.

Ari looks at Teddy who has a weird look on her face. "Oh, that." She says looking down.

"Yeah that! That's mostly why the guys were in trouble, they kept on talking about how hot Teddy looked." I say while giving Teddy my most hateful glare I can muster.

To my shock Arizona starts to jump and clap while saying, "Yay! It worked Teddy, it worked." Now I am deeply confused. What had worked?

"I don't want Teddy Calliope, all I want is you. But I was still upset about the Karev thing, and some of the nurses decided to tell me about other people you had slept with. I was insanely jealous so I thought that I would let you see how I felt, since you thought I was being petty." Arizona says with a smile.

"So all of that was you just getting back at me with Teddy." I ask dumbfounded, I knew she could play some evil tricks but this was just horrible.

"Yep and Teddy was able to get back at Alex about the whole Izzie thing, and because of his horrible track record." She says with a giggle as she takes my hand.

"That was mean." I mumble.

"I know, so I got you a gift. Do you want to see it?" She asks with a wicked smile. Whatever it is must be awesome so I shake my head yes.

She unties her coat and lets it drop to the floor. My draw drops with the coat.

"Like it?" She asks. I can't say anything I just nod again like an idiot. She laughs at me and kisses me with passion.

"It was part of a deal; I would by mine if Teddy bought hers." She tells me with a devilish smile.

"You actually bought that dress, if you can call it that. I don't think there's enough material to be called a dress." Christina says harshly.

"Oh my dear Christina, such harsh language, tsk tsk. Don't forget that I can make your days horrible by requesting for PED's then make your nights horrible by having fun with a certain brunette." Arizona says with a sweet smile. It was scary to see that she could say such horrible things with such a bright smile on her face.

The guys start to chuckle but stop when Lexie gives them a look.

"I'm going to go find Alex so that he can see my dress." Teddy says and starts to head off towards the elevators.

"I'll be off in thirty minutes, so you can either go home or stay here and wait for me." I tell her.

"I'll stay her with the guys." She tells me with a smile.

"Okay, they should really tell you about the conversatiomn they were having earlier it's pretty hilarious." I tell her as I walk off.

I would have to remember that Arizona could be very devious when she wanted to. Maybe I could steal her Heely's for revenge.

**Okay so how did you like it? I wanted to add some Calazona in there since they are like my fave couple. Anyway there's going to be like two more chapters left and an Epilouge. OH and you should try out my other story High School Years.**

**Here's the question: Do you want me to write how Owen and Christina handled the whole thing with Preston? Let me know through, REVIEWS. Thanks for reaing so far.**


End file.
